La atracción de un león
by Goddess Urania
Summary: -¡Hey cuidado! Tan pronto como escuche esas palabras caí sobre mi espalda con alguien encima y varios objetos alrededor. No me jodas. Realmente, necesito usar gafas. Abro mis ojos en busca del torpe y… ¿a esto se le llama suerte? Dos ojos verdes me miran desde arriba fijamente, yo buscándolo en el comedor y él no estaba… es que soy estúpida. -Muévete, Potter.


La atracción de un león.

Summary: -¡Hey cuidado!

Tan pronto como escuche esas palabras caí sobre mi espalda con alguien encima y varios objetos alrededor. No me jodas. Realmente, necesito usar gafas. Abro mis ojos en busca del torpe y… ¿a esto se le llama suerte?

Dos ojos verdes me miran desde arriba fijamente, yo buscándolo en el comedor y él no estaba… es que soy estúpida.

-Muévete, Potter.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

 _"…"_

El gran comedor… que de gran tiene mucho, porque si lo observas detenidamente cómo es posible que albergue tantos alumnos de diferentes edades y género, es decir, no entiendo. Aquellas personas que pueden mantener contacto visual entre la distancia y la multitud de alumnos tienen claramente un don. Yo estoy parcialmente ciega y obviamente frustrada.

Tomare un ejemplo… Draco y Granger. No me jodan, pueden mantener un contacto visual de aquí al otro lado del mundo, ¡no es posible! ¿Cómo se esto? Pues verán, Draco apenas llega a cenar o a comer la busca con la mirada, cuando la enfoca sus labios se mueven levemente hacia arriba de forma arrogante y es obvio que ella se ha sonrojado, aun cuando yo no la puedo ver, lo sé.

Entonces, si el imbécil de Draco puede verla… por qué demonios yo no puedo localizar al puto elegido de Potter?!

Es tan injusto.

Dejemos en claro que Potter venció al Lord Tenebroso con ayuda de sus amigos y blah, blah, blah… pero según los rumores y toda esa basura de Corazón de bruja, es sabido por toda la comunidad mágica que, cito; "Harry Potter, el elegido, nuestro héroe a pesar de que sus ojos se empañan con el fantasma de su pasado, ha dejado en claro que está soltero. Si chicas, todas tienen oportunidad…"

Y ya sé lo que estaréis pensando, yo iba a entregar a Potter, ¿Qué pasó?

Bueno, no lo voy a negar. Era un hecho y si entregarlo a él podía salvarme lo haría, una y mil veces. El caso es que como Potter tiene un corazón más grande que su horrible destino, él defendió a la mayoría de los hijos de mortífagos y algunos salimos bien librados de Azkaban y el beso del dementor.

Unos cuantos meses después volvimos a Hogwarts como dictaba alguna de las condiciones, aunque nosotros llegamos antes que todos porque nuestro servicio a la comunidad mágica se basó en recuperar el castillo. Tardamos nueve meses, todos pensamos que el trió de Gryffindor no volvería pero lo hicieron, y yo desarrolle una especie de atracción obsesiva con Potter.

Nunca me había detenido a ver que sus ojos eran realmente de color verde y que las gafas solo lo hacían más niño, porque cuando me cole en los entrenamientos de su equipo de quidditch pude verlo sin las gafas, dando órdenes y por Salazar que luce más atractivo y caliente.

Al parecer yo no fui la única en darme cuenta. Y mi punto débil era exactamente que yo no le podía ver a través de la bruma de estudiantes, porque imaginemos que lo tuviese a un lado, mi mirada no vacilaría ni un instante en hacer que cayera a mis pies, pero acá estoy disfrutando más zumo de calabaza del que puedo beber. Nótese mi sarcasmo.

-¡Pansy! Joder, límpiate los oídos.

-¿Qué mierda quieres Blaise?

-Uff. Vale, yo acá tratando de que salgas de ese trance y tú me insultas, mejor solo lánzame una maldición.

-Fuera dramas, Blaise.

-Te decía: Que deberías usar anteojos, ya sabes. Te quedas mirando a la mesa de los leones pero sin enfocar a nadie en particular, tu ceño se frunce de forma horrorosa.

-¡Draco! Yo quería hacerla enojar.

-Son unos idiotas.

Dejé a esos dos y me dirigí hacia las mazmorras, eso era otro tema… ¿Cómo es que Potter se había declarado soltero si la Weasley menor y Lunática se la pasaban a su lado pegadas como moco de troll? Oh Merlín, no puedo creer que mis uñas estén tan descuidadas.

Siento que he perdido facultades en esto de los chicos, eso explicaría muchas cosas. Quizás deba cambiar mi aspecto o no lo sé…

-¡Hey cuidado!

Tan pronto como escuche esas palabras caí sobre mi espalda con alguien encima y varios objetos alrededor. No me jodas. Realmente, necesito usar gafas. Abro mis ojos en busca del torpe y… ¿a esto se le llama suerte?

Dos ojos verdes me miran desde arriba fijamente, yo buscándolo en el comedor y él no estaba… es que soy estúpida.

-Muévete, Potter.

Él se levanta y me ofrece su mano, dudo en tomarla pero me rindo y me coloca de pie. Inspecciono mi uniforme y veo el montón de libros esparcidos por el suelo. Potter comienza a recogerlos y me agacho para ayudarlo.

-Lo siento mucho, Parkinson. Es que no veía nada con tantos libros.

Este torpe… como puede estar tan guapo. Suspiro y le coloco los libros sobre los demás.

-Gracias. ¿Te molesta si te pregunto algo?

-Ya lo has hecho. Pero te doy otra oportunidad.

Sonríe sin mostrar los dientes y eso es condenadamente lindo. Me estoy estremeciendo con su presencia, temo que esto sea más que una atracción-obsesión.

-Hermione dice que sueles buscarme a las horas de comida en el gran comedor…

Mierda. Maldito Draco, tiene que dejar de comunicarle la vida de sus amigos a su novia. Piensa Pansy, piensa.

-Eso no es una pregunta.

Digo cruzándome de brazos.

-He, no. Solo quería saber ¿para qué?

-Oh, es que me gustas y eso pero ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada. Adiós, Potter.

Camino rápidamente buscando huir de él y las repentinas nauseas que se instalaron en mí. Lo admito, no sería una Slytherin si viviera dándomelas de valiente.

Llego a mi habitación y agradezco por primera vez en toda mi vida que sea individual, me lanzo contra la cama, respiro y hundo la cabeza entre las almohadas para gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

Tocan la puerta, y preguntan por mí pero yo solo siento como la vergüenza burbujea por cada poro de mi piel. Me acabo de dar cuenta que tuve un vomito verbal delante de Potter. Siento los latidos erráticos de mi corazón en mis oídos, la vista me palpita al igual mi cabeza… mierda, ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

Mis ganas de ir a clase son nulas, y para colocarle la cereza al pastel… la última es con los leones.

Estoy jodida, cayendo en un sueño profundo pero vuelven a tocar la puerta.

-Pansy, soy yo, Astoria. Vamos juntas a clase.

Me levanto y abro la puerta.

-No quiero ir a ningún lado.

Siento como sus ojos me escudriñan con detalle. Astoria y su habilidad de buscar cosas donde no las hay para regarlas en todo el castillo como si no fuera suficiente lo que acabo de pasar.

-Pansy, tus ojos están rojos. ¿Estabas llorando?

-No, mejor vamos.

Caminamos durante varios minutos y escucho la incesante plática de Astoria. Su voz esta como amortiguada por un pitido en el castillo. Me detengo un momento y ella lo hace conmigo. Observo por los pasillos a ver si hay señales de Potter o sus amigos y respiro tranquila. Siento como la tensión de mi cuerpo está desapareciendo ¿o es más tensión?

Me apoyo sobre una de las paredes y de repente escucho en la lejanía la voz chillona de Astoria.

-¡Pansy! ¡Pansy!

Creo… que estoy perdiendo la conciencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-La señorita Parkinson necesita, descanso y anteojos.

-Ves, Draco. Yo se lo dije.

-Calla, Blaise. Yo se lo dije.

-Cállense los dos, molestan.

Digo con voz rasposa, intentando abrir los ojos. Ambos están observándome y lucen realmente, estúpidos. Draco coloca unas gafas en mi rostro y puedo enfocarlos mejor.

-Acá están, tu padre los envió.

-Luces hasta inteligente, Pansy.

-Cierra la boca, Blaise.

-Eso, Zabini. Cierra la boca.

Todos volteamos a donde proviene la voz, y casi me dan ganas de caer inconsciente otra vez. Allí viene Potter con Granger y Weasley. Mierda, se hace silencio y es tan malditamente incomodo, al menos para mí.

Draco toma lugar a un lado de Granger, el pelirrojo estrecha la mano de Zabini y Potter se acerca hasta quedar a mi lado. No cruzo mirada con él porque se burlara de mi desgracia y el estúpido vomito verbal que tuve hace unos momentos en su presencia.

-Pueden dejarnos solos un momento.

¡No! Lanzo una mirada a Zabini y parece que le he dicho que se fuera porque huye de la enfermería agitando su mano con un "hasta luego", el Weasley lo sigue y mi mirada trasmite terror ante la inminente realidad de quedar a solas con Potter.

-Malfoy, acompáñame a la biblioteca.

Se toman de las manos y salen, incluso antes de que yo pudiera pararles. ¿Alguien más escucha los latidos de mi corazón o solo yo?

El silencio vuelve y me niego en rotundo a hacer alguna especie de conexión con él.

Lástima que él no opina lo mismo y me toma de la barbilla para fijar mi rostro frente al suyo. Ahora, en esta cama me siento tan pequeña. Me concentro en sus gafas mientras siento como mis mejillas se calientan como nunca lo han hecho.

-Eres un encanto, Pansy Parkinson.

Y mis ojos me traicionan al chocar directamente con los suyos.

¿Acaso alguna vez te han mirado con tanta atención, por tanto tiempo que no sabes cómo reaccionar? ¿Y además, te sueltan un intento de coqueteo trillado y barato que se lo dicen a cualquiera? Pero el punto aquí, es que no te importa ni lo que diga, ni lo que haga porque te sabes con el poder que tienes su atención y es la persona que te gusta.

Yo, estoy experimentando a mis diecinueve años de vida esto y es fenomenal. Es una avalancha de emociones, que te mantendrá entretenida mucho tiempo, créeme.

-En cuanto a tu oferta. Si, también me gustas pero…

Voltea mi rostro y me da un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios. Mierda, mi corazón…

-Es una lástima que te haya conocido después de mi novia. Porque te lo digo eres un encanto.

Será cabrón. Me sacudo su mano del rostro y bajo de la camilla. Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para que iguale su estatura a la mía, paso mi mano hasta su nuca y me dispongo a besarlo. Sé que lo tengo cuando cierra sus ojos dispuesto a recibirme pero paso de su boca a su oído y susurro con voz triunfante.

-Yo sé que estoy encantadoramente buena y te encantaría tenerme, Potter.

Lo suelto y me alejo para salir, cuando escucho su risa.

Esto solo está por comenzar, Harry Potter.

Fin?

:...

:...

:...

:

¡Hola! Lo sé, esta super raro pero tenia ganas de escribir sobre una pareja-dispareja nueva y ha salido esto.

¡Bien! Reviews para mi, Wuuuuju!

No, en serio. Sus opiniones las valoro.


End file.
